zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fungal Spores/Best Defensive Cards
For this blog I'm going to try and help players decide the best defensive cards for them. Now first of all I'm just going to look at rare and rare+ because for the average player pretty much any super rare or super rare+ will be in both their attack and defensive deck since they outclass other cards. So, I will be comparing the following cards: Roman Soldier, Burglar+, Great Tortoise, Runner+, Alligator, and Great Egret. (Egyptian, and Tiger are other commonly used defense cards but just don't stand up to the previous 6.) First I will give the cards an overall grade. (R+ are hurt by having a max level of 50 compared to 40 for R.) I have grouped together alligator and great egret together below, because of their similarities. Roman Soldier (R+): Grade 88% *Mid-class starting defense (3500) *High initial growth *Higher fusion cost *Good max defense (5000) Burglar+ (R+): Grade 91% *Slightly above mid-class starting defense (3570) *High initial growth *Higher fusion cost *Great max defense (5100) Great Tortoise ®: Grade 95% *Below mid-class starting defense (3430) *Very high initial growth *Low fusion cost *Acceptable max defense (4900) Runner+ (R+): Grade 86% *Excellent starting defense (3640) *Very low initial growth *Higher Fusion cost *Excellent max defense (5200) Alligator/Great Egret ®: Grade 95% *Best starting defense (3710) *Low initial growth *Low fusion cost *Best max defense (5300) Note: Percentages are based off a perfect card with very high initial growth, best starting and max stats... I have also split the best defense into three categories. Short run, long run, and long term investment. #Short run- This is pretty self explanatory this where most players put high value into cards. This is where a player levels their card anywhere from level 15 to level 30. #Long run- This is when a player is trying to max out a card, or trying to get close. Typically card levels 35 and above. These are cards you want to keep for awhile. #Long term (Middle ground)- This is more of a special category, this is for the player that levels over a longer period of time, and want to have a good defense at the early levels and later levels. If your still confused what this category is then basically it's just compromise between short run and long run. Winners-''' '''Short run: Great Tortoise. Explanation: The Great Tortoise has a very high initial growth the quickly takes care of its lower starting defense. By level 10 it is nearing 4000 defense, level 15 4242, by level 20 ~4450. Stats are comparable to Burglar+, but cheaper card cost and cheaper leveling costs give it the crown. Long Run: Alligator/Great Egret Explanation: With the best max defense its really an easy choice. These cards simply destroy all rare+ cards in this category because they max at 40 and cost less to get there. Long Term: Burglar+ Explanation: It was hard for me to make a rare+ card a winner, but the burglar+ simply begins to surpass the Great Tortoise in the late 20 levels. By my calculations at level 40 it will be nearing 5000 defense which is still respectable with an opportunity to continue to grow even if it is just by 100. So, still don't know what card is right for you? Well in my opinion if you have plenty of money I suggest long run. If you want some cheaper quick defense just do short run, and if you want to level over time for a little more defense, little more cost go long term. Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Blog